AE
by Jabu0
Summary: Ani News members fight for their lives
1. Part One

Story  
  
The World has defeated itself, you are chosen to survive, write about people you meet and what happens.  
  
Part One The begining  
  
"I sense that the end is near." The kid who called herself UKani said. "I can feel it." She called herself UKani, but her real name was Helen, and she looked serious.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about now, Helen?" Whispered the semingly always agitated Scrub.  
  
"The name's UKani, and I feel something, something...strange." She looked worried, almost terrified at her own voice.  
  
"Eh, that time of the month again, Hel?" Scrub, again. UKani ignored him, getting back to her chatting on the internet.  
  
We, all 15 of us, had joined a special testing program at school. We were lucky, and we knew it. It was a club of sorts, we had began our own message board where we talked all day long, both at school and at free time at home.  
  
15 students chatting on the internet together for an hour every day. We were all ages, from 12 to 18. We all respected each other, in our own special way. Very special.  
  
"Oh god, guys!!! Look at this scab i just picked off, it kinda looks like an acorn!" Cried Pinzz.  
  
Our group was very diverse indeed. There was Pinzz, the resident bad ass and missunderstood SPAMMER of sorts. The leader, if you will of the tri-spammers.  
  
The TRI SPAMMERS were an elite group of three people who sent stupid, pointless, annoying messages. And they were good. They're was Pinzz, of course, and Scrub. Scrub was a male version of Pinzz, even in a physical sense they could've been twins. But lately Scrub has seemed to have matured. Leading us to his possible replacement, Ellimist.  
  
Ellimist is a 16 year old, and he's our resident poser. Always joining whatever crowd he can sink his claws into. Ellimist and I are not at good terms at the moment. Another replacement possibility has become Lain. Lain's the little kid of the group, at 12, he was moved from the middle school this period to test it out for them. He may be the biggest SPAMMER, but he's the most annoying boardie.  
  
And then, it comes to me. I am third in line of the TRI SPAMMERS. Being the prodigy of Pinzz, and her stalker too, I came to be accepted as one myself. They call me Jabu, but my real name's Jeremy. My rival, the cocky Trent, was the resident Lurker. He hardly ever post, but when he did, it was usually to flame me. I'm not the only one to find Trent troublesome, the second youngest in our group, Sky, feels the same way. Although he can be annoying, Sky is much more mature than Lain, and he's suprisingly not a SPAMMER at all, not to say he isn't ever tempted. Sky can basically get along with a lot of people, but don't ever put him in a room with Pinzz or Trent alone.  
  
Of course, just as all societies (and this one's no different), we need some kind of authority figures around the message board, and we look to Tyler and Jan Girl for that. Tyler was the original creator and idealist for this class, so obviously he became head administrator, and he's a tough one at that. If anyone get's too out of line, he bans them and they're forced to leave the class. Jan Girl's a little more down to earth, herself. She has had to ban before, but only when things got so out of hand that the future of this classes' organization was at steak.  
  
"Tyler, why don't you just do us a favor, and ban Pinzz?" YNG said.  
  
"Oh, Yang, you're just jealous of my bizzahness"  
  
"The name's Shelley," YNG snapped, "get it right Pinzz."  
  
Ah, YNG, the greatest Pinzz hater of all time, and a best friend to Jan Girl. The 17 year old always found a way to win an argument. But no one could beat out Aldrea, the 16 year old other best friend of Lynne, she was the yin to YNG's yang. The two were friends who agreed with everything, escpecially when it came to hating Pinzz.  
  
"I don't care if your name's freakin Huitzilopoctli! I will no longer be your love slave!"  
  
"Pinzz?" Aldrea asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Big H never had a love slave, and Shelley says to go kill yourself," She finished.  
  
"Monster freak." Pinzz countered.  
  
"Leave Monster alone, he's sure as hell a lot smarter than you Pinzz," Mol practically screamed.  
  
"Ah, Monster's toady, Mol."  
  
"Yes?" Mol responded?  
  
"You people don't even belong here," Pinzz observed.  
  
"Hey," Jan Girl spoke up, "Pinzz, they belong a lot more than you do, and if you keep on saying crap like this, I'm going to have to ban you." 


	2. Chapter 2

I had seen what would happen, but I hadn't seen it at all.  
I looked toward the future, and I saw gray after the darkness, but not a stream of light anywhere.  
Sitting up, I saw them all, the basement had protected them, yes, but would they be protected against what would come? Could they possibly imagine what would come?  
Some will die, I told myself. But who? Would I die? Was I strong enough to survive such horror, when I couldn't even stand looking at it?  
Seeing without eyes, yes, that was the phrase. I was no psychic, I was chosen, and I knew that now. By who, though?  
They called me Ukani, why? I do not know, my real name was Helen. It meant brightness, but all I felt was darkness, hopelessness, emptiness.  
I knew that Helen didn't matter anymore, and if I was to survive, I'd have to be Ukani. The strong girl, the girl who's life hadn't been a sham, the girl's life that had been happy, even insane at times. Not Helen, I hated Helen, for her life, her anger, her hurt. Ukani was better, Ukani had a perfect life, she didn't know the meaning of the word 'lie.' She didn't know pain, she didn't know hardship, she didn't know suffering. Yes, Helen was gone, and Ukani was in her place. I didn't need Helen anymore, she was dead.  
I made the image of myself, battling an older helpless me. Ukani verses Helen, I told myself. This was the only way. I made them fight, but Helen was no match to the sly coolness of Ukani.  
Good riddance, I told myself. Then I opened my eyes and faced my future. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and screamed.  
  
I had imagined the horrors only seconds after regaining conscienceless. It took only that long to process everything I'd seen. Fight with Shelley, Ukani passes out, Explosion.  
Was I dead? I wondered if anyone had survived, and why this had happened in the first place.  
I screamed in horror at my imagination, I screamed at the horror that I may be dead, but I soon realized that in turn, my screaming had validated my living, and I opened my eyes.  
I saw Ukani. She was alive, surprisingly no scrapes or cuts at all, but she seemed dazed. Her brown eyes glazed over, her face as pale as a ghost.  
Who could blame her, I asked myself. At least she was alive, I could see her chest rise and fall. I wasn't sure, but I was pretty sure I could see her heart beating a mile a minute. Ukani's eyes held something more in them, they had an ounce of wisdom that made her seem as though she knew more than she let on.  
"Pinzz, you're awake." I jumped three feet in the air. Even if she did have life in her, it seemed as much as a surprise to me as if she would've turned into a monkey.  
"Eh, I'm a survivor. Where's my mill?" I asked.  
"So, you, Jabu and Jan Girl, and maybe Tyler, but I can't trust myself." I looked at her. That wisdom again, it's as if she knew exactly what she was talking about, although she seemed to question the fact that Tyler was still alive.  
I looked over at him, He had a large gash in his forehead, it made me cringe at the very sight of it. Blood seeped into his eyebrows, but other than that, he seemed ok. You can never know about these things. He was still out cold, of course, and I was sure he was going to have a headache from hell when he woke up.  
Jabu was out too, but he had less injuries, only a cut lip and and a cut on his leg. Jan Girl was awake, with a saddened look on her face. She was depressed, oval eyes angry and sad at the same time. Jan Girl was less injured than Jabu, almost not at all. Although, there was no way of telling who had internal injuries or not.  
  
We'd been in an inclosed area inside the room, but unfortunately when the explosion occurred, the room had been split into it's original three parts. We were in the middle of the room, with the door. The door! Of course, that was a way out.  
I spoke up, as Jabu awoke.,"Ukani, let's get outside, it's probably the only way out."  
"Pinzz, can't you consider anyone besides yourself. We have to wait and find some survivors."  
"Helen, It's every person for themselves. You honestly think we can get out of here with Tyler alive? You honestly think we won't get blown up again? I'm going, who's with me." I looked at Jabu, hopefully, but he was back asleep. He was my only chance, Ukani had her morals and Jan Girl was miserable, and wouldn't leave her Tyler.  
"Fine then," I said as I stormed off to the door.  
Touching the handle, I immediately felt the heat on the other side of the door be brave, everyone's watching, Pinzz, I told myself silently. Thrusting open the door, I saw the chaos that was the hallway. Ceiling tiles were spewed all over the floor, small fires everywhere from the mostly wooden supplies in the hallway. Most of the classrooms were closed off, beams and lights from hallway ceilings blocked it from all directions, but I wouldn't find any bodies in there. This was the first floor in the basement, then there was upstairs, that was the main basement, and the regular three floors. There were no classes down in this part of the building at the time of the explosion.  
I saw a small path in the rubble and ran to it. Running through it, I tripped over something. I looked behind me, and screamed.  
Neomorpher was dead, and it wasn't a pretty sight. 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, we're the only one's left" Jan Girl whispered.  
I had just been up not two minutes and in the early stages of trying to figure things out. I saw Ukani, I saw Jan Girl, I saw, Pinzz? I thought I had, but maybe it was only in the dream. The horrible, horrible dream. Was that It? Only three people here? Where was everyone else, if they were hurt, at least we'd see them!  
"Jabu, do you hear me or not?!?!" Jan Girl practically screamed hysterically.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sore like hell though. Where is everyone?" Jan Girl's eyes watered as she looked away. I wasn't an idiot, I knew that something had happened. But that dream....  
"You don't have a right to.... complain about Your injuries, Jabu." Immediately, everyone perked up, the new voice was unexpected. I looked over in the corner to see Tyler, slumped down Under a desk, his forehead bleeding profusely, and his nose looked clogged like hell. Much worse condition than any of us.  
"Tyler!" Jan Girl screamed. Being the least unharmed (but the most emotional), she ran to him and propped him up onto a chair. When I say 'running' I mean this girl can run. "I'm glad you're ok," She said as the watery eyes began overflowing, "I knew you would be."  
Tyler looked up at Jan Girl, his eyes pained and seemingly distracted, he didn't want her to see him like this, and that was obvious. He faked a smile and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
Then we saw it. The pipe stuck out through his shoulder, but only slightly. You could hardly see the blood seeping down his black shirt. The horror in Jan Girl's eyes was something that would freak out even Pinzz, if she were here.  
"Ommygod!!!" Jan Girl screamed, frantically searching the room for something to heal Tyler with, in vain.  
"It's ok, I can barely feel it."  
"I don't believe you, we need to find some way to take it out." Jan Girl.  
"No!" Tyler bellowed. We were all shocked to hear this seemingly peaceful person go insane. The pipe didn't hurt now, but if we didn't get it out, well, we couldn't move on. We had to press on, we didn't know what would happen next. Would there be another, whatever happened? It seemed like the building collapsed. I finally got up the nerve to ask somebody, "Where's Pinzz?" I pleaded.  
Jan Girl just ignored me, Tyler was thinking to much about the pain that would come. Ukani looked at me. "She left us. She went out the door."  
I was shocked to hear this, I looked over at Jan Girl and Tyler, and for a split second I saw it in her eyes, Jan Girl's eyes. They were together, but even Tyler was shocked to see this semi-murderous look in this seemingly emotional person. What was her problem with Pinzz? I shook it off, we needed to find her before she got herself killed.  
"Why didn't you guys go after her?" I asked Ukani. This time, Jan Girl spoke.  
"She decided that you weren't good enough to wait for, same with you Tyler."  
"Wait?"  
"Well, you and Tyler were still asleep, she felt that she needed to go alone." Tyler looked puzzled, and I was downright furious. Not at Pinzz, but Jan Girl. She was trying to lead us on, and Tyler believed her. He had no choice. I on the other hand wasn't so stupid.  
"I'm sure there's more to the story than that, JG."  
She shot a piercing look at Ukani, "no more than I told you."  
"Well, if she's gone, and we're all awake, then why are we still in here?"  
"Dammit Jabu, I-", Jan Girl began as she was cut off by a harsh scream from down the hallway. Pinzz's scream. Jan Girl immediately ran to the door to open it. No, she was locking it! Fumbling for the lock on the lower side of the handle, she found the bolt to still be working.  
"What the hell are you doing!??!?" I bellowed.  
"If someone's out there, I don't want them in here. There's no telling what they'd do if given the opportunity to come in to us. Helpless."  
"That was Pinzz's scream, dammit!"  
"I can't be so sure."  
"But, Pinzz!"  
"Even if it's Pinzz, she's one to go insane, we don't need her here."  
"Pinzz!" I struggled to get up, the cut on my leg throbbing all the while. Jan Girl quietly smirked at my pain. Limping up to the door, I heard another scream.  
"Open the door Lynne." Said Tyler. Jan Girl's eyes grew wide in shock. Ukani and I, our heads in unison, turned to look at the battered Tyler, "Open the door, Lynne." He repeated.  
Jan Girl quickly straightened up, said "ok" looking somewhat disappointed and betrayed by Tyler. Was she really looking out for our group, or did she want Pinzz gone?  
Pinzz had finally made it to the door. Less screaming, but we could still hear her gasping moans from outside the door. She struggled with the door handle as Jan Girl slowly and reluctantly tried turning the lock.  
"Oh my god, someone let me in! Let me in! Neomorpher's dead!"  
I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. Neomorpher was... dead. We'd always had hope that the other people on the middle and left side of the computer lab had survived, but hearing that one of us was confirmed dead.... well, we all took it really hard understandably. But nobody took it as hard as Ukani.  
"What was he doing outside?" Wailed Ukai. We all looked at Tyler, most blamingly, Jan Girl sympathetic. Tyler looked lost in thought. No, he was confused, but confused about what? We knew what he had done, he knew what he had done. His secret. The secret that we all shared. He'd led Neomorpher to his death, though not on purpose.  
"Why was he outside!?" Ukani repeated, pleadingly. Tyler just looked blank, Ukani wasn't conscience when Neomorpher had left. Jan Girl wasn't about to bring down Tyler, and I just wanted to keep quiet.  
Though Neomopher was dead, we needed to press on. No telling when this roof would collapse, or when help would arrive.  
"What do you think caused it." Everyone ignored me, I didn't blame them. It wasn't such an appropriate time to say such a thing. But Tyler perked up, obviously looking for a way out of this uncomfortable situation, "Caused what?"  
Pinzz finally seemed to realize that the door was in fact unlocked, she frantically jumped in out of the invisible harm's way. "Neomorpher.... he's dead." Ukani looked away, Tyler didn't show any sign of expression, he'd been through the whole 'I don't know what's going on' faze and now just seemingly didn't care.  
I spoke up, "We've go to press on, no need staying here for any longer. We have to get outside the building." Pinzz immediately shook her head, Jan Girl smirked at Pinzz's uneasiness, but quickly caught herself.  
"Pinzz, we've got to leave. If we stay, we'll stay with them," I directed my eyes to another body, the torso cut in half, no telling where everything else was, "and I don't think you'd want that."  
"I never said no, Jabu." She smiled slightly, then let out a huge sigh. Poor Pinzz, she'd had a tough time fitting into this place and now she seemed as distant as ever. The Pinzz we all knew, or thought we knew, was falling apart. Where was our source of laughter, our witty spammer? Life wasn't the same without her, and now seeing her depressed got me feeling blue myself. If Pinzz couldn't handle this, how would we? I found myself realizing that I was being very selfish in the matter, this was a tough situation, we were all depressed. Well, something was up with Ukani, and Jan Girl.  
Ukani had seemed distant, and she'd realized that 'something would happen.' That seemed kinda strange, Ukani was no psychic. She didn't even get headaches for god's sake. I heard that some dogs can predict earthquakes before they hit, and I'm not the only person who saw the movie Phenomenon. I tested her.  
"How much damage are we looking at, Ukani?" I whispered.  
"An earthquake that powerful would have the force to decimate an entire town."  
Something was definitly up with Ukani, maybe she smelled something.  
And Jan Girl. She seemed more manipulative than me the eye, I may be exacturating, but I've seen the way she looks at Pinzz, I see the hatred, the mistrust, and the raging inferno inside of her waiting to vocanically explode. I was pretty sure I'd been the only one to see this. Pinzz was to spacy at the moment to notice, Ukani was in her own world, and Tyler just didn't seem to care. Maybe I shouldn't care either, but I felt a sort of need to help Pinzz. She seemed to have less than nobody at the moment, and needed help in this time of weakness. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, for anything. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The wires in my head were snapping even faster now, Pain shooting up through both sides of my delicate Temples, and in small spots around my eyebrows.  
My head was killing me, and I really didn't need to Be walking around at the moment. My mind said no (You had no idea) but I'd rather keep on walking than Stay in that room.  
The death room, the room of great pain, for me Anyways. I felt the gash; I felt the still wet blood Seep down my forehead, and still yet I felt the odd Yet comforting feeling of the wound slowly (oh so Slowly) healing.  
We had decided to leave this 'room' that was now Separated into three parts, the door and we had Been in the far left of the room as the other half and The room next to it caved in. Doesn't make sense, eh? Well there's two rooms side by side connected by a Door, only the left room actually contained an exit to The hallway and that was the one we were at. Not all Of the computers could fit into one room by Themselves, so some of the members had to go to the Side room.  
We kept the doors open to talk regularly, about School and whatnot. It was a casual place, we were All trusted students who needed no, if very little Supervision by a teacher.  
Anyways, half the larger room (the left side) had Caved in and there was no telling what had happened To the people in the far right room. Perhaps they had Survived, it was definite that everyone else in this Left room was dead. How many people was that? Seven, Ten?  
Ugh, my head still throbbed. It was almost Unbearable, what had I done to it? I'd heard it was Immature to call the dead the lucky ones, but right Now it seemed much better. I'd gotten migraines Before, but now, it was ten times ten worse.  
As I walked out of the door, my headache worsened Farther beyond all thought, I stumbled but nobody Seemed to notice it. Maybe it was the radiation, Maybe it was the small fires, either way it made me Even more miserable. I began to sweat to the Enormous amount of heat, and my cuts stung at the Rich saltiness of my sweat.  
Could I bear it any longer? Could I hold up any? More? Would Jan Girl notice my suffering?  
I didn't have much tolerance for pain, as one could Tell. My brain felt swollen, almost like it wasn't' 'Breathing.' A strange sensation, having the feeling That your brain would 'pop' any second. I'd never had This kind of headache before. I needed serious Medical attention, maybe I'd go into a coma, or have a Concussion or something.  
The injuries I'd suffered, the head wound and nose Bleed, reminded me of my youth.  
When I was 10, I had my first migraine. It was a Genetic thing, everyone in my family had it. But not Like me. My headaches were different, they made me Forget things. It was like having amnesia every time I had an ache. And right now, I had no idea what Exactly had happened.  
Of course, I knew that the room had fallen apart, That was obvious. And I knew about the schools Collapse, but I didn't remember it happing. The worse The migraine, the worse my memory gets.  
I wondered how many people had come to school today That belonged to our computer club. There had to be Someone absent, although hardly any of us was tardy...  
"Tyler, you all right?" Jan Girl asked me, of course In a weak way. She knew what I wanted in our Relationship, no use denying I had issues with Dominance. She seemed genually concerned, but I Didn't know, not anymore. After seeing the ruthless Side of her, even for a split second, I'd felt like I Didn't know her at all.  
I ignored her.  
I knew she would be pissed at the thought of my Ignorance of her existence at the moment, but I had Things to think about. I thought about a lot of Things, remembering stuff helped me bring back the recent memories I'd lost.  
People used to just call me forgetful. That's why I chose to have a 'co-administrator' added to our little club last year. In the beginning there was me and about ten other students, and that year I realized I'd need help.  
At first, I chose Brandon. He was the greatest person I could've picked. He was almost obsessive about the whole class. Every day I'd sit down at my computer, and emailed to me was a document of everything that had happened. Four people were banned that year. Mostly because of his genius organizational skills.  
Brandon and I were looking forward to another year, we even had a new co-administrator, Jan Girl. She was mainly there to even everything out, the social leader. It was a long running joke between me and Brandon, actually. In case either of us ever turned against one and other.  
Jan Girl turned out to be much more though, of course, and by that summer, we were dating. Secretly, of course. No need letting the new boardies in on this. But later that summer something happened. that no one could've predicted.  
Brandon had been driving home from McDonalds on a Sunday night, three days before school was to start, when some teens decided to play a prank. They wanted to give him a scare, Urban Legend style. In the car were two former boardies, Animan and Marco. They were banned earlier in the year, thanks to Brandon again. They knew the risks involved, but they did it anyways. For some reason, with Animan at the wheel, they had decided to ram Brandon's car.  
They had sped up and rammed him at 75 mph, right off A bridge. The had said it was an accident, but we knew. Animan had taken his banning pretty hard, and he had a temper on him. We all wondered if he'd been planning it all along.  
There were many risks involved. Marco, for one, was paralyzed in the crash. He'd gone to the hospital and they said he'd be ok. But malpractice, and a few wrong shots, being identified as the wrong person, quickly killed him. In a matter of hours, Brandon and Marco were dead, and a killer got off free.  
Sure, Animan had to pay a fine. He was sued by both Marco and Brandon's parents, but he was rich. Nothing could faze the guy, he could get away with anything, it seemed. Only a few minor scratches. It seemed impossible, only a few scratches when two people died. He seemed to just not care. Animan's name was cursed in our organization.  
The beginning of the year was a hard one for us all. Ten new boardies showed us that we where somewhat recuperating, and that this new communications program just might work out.  
But this 'explosion' had changed everything. Nobody would accept us now, our school was decimated, for all we knew. The death toll was what? Ten of us, the entire school? The entire town? How big was the damage, exactly? I'd overheard Jabu and Ukani talking before about earthquakes. I thought I heard an answer to the question Jabu had proposed to her, but maybe I was delusional.  
"We've got to find some stairs to the top level of the basement." I looked at Pinzz. Her face showed concern, but I knew she only thought of herself.  
I decided to myself that JG would be my only ally in this. I whispered in her ear.  
"Pinzz can't be trusted." She looked at me, than at Pinzz for a moment and nodded. She understood. Pinzz was a threat to our survival.  
I looked over, for maybe a second and saw Jabu. He had a puzzled look on his face as he watched me closely, and then quickly turned away. Did he hear? Well, who cares anyway? Judging by Pinzz's earlier actions, Jabu would figure her out.  
And then I saw him.  
Neomorpher was definitely dead, blood everywhere. Rubble had torn off fingers, and even half his leg. But the one thing that stood out above all else was the eye, or lack there of. A pipe had impaled through the back of his head and into an eye socket.  
  
His eye still hung not one inch away from the pipe. 


End file.
